


Just Think of Mushrooms

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Student Charlie Bradbury, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nude Model Castiel, art student Dean Winchester, based on a hilarious tumblr ask about how to draw dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: In which frazzled art student Charlie Bradbury has no clue how to draw nude model Cas's dick, and her amused friend Dean Winchester is of absolutely zero help.





	Just Think of Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyWords (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



> For SaltyWords, aka winchester-reload, who received [this](http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/184303779200/oh-my-god-help-im-drawing-a-completely-nude) absolutely hilarious ask that I could not stop laughing about.

Charlie Bradbury was good at many things. 

Needed to know literally anything about pretty much any fantasy or sci-fi franchise? She was your girl. 

Wanted a walkthrough on how to hack into a bigoted organization’s bank account to transfer funds to an animal rights group? That was her idea of a fun Tuesday night. 

But ask her to do a naked sketch of one Cas Novak in all his full-frontal glory for what was apparently a non-insignificant portion of her final grade in art class? Yeah, that wasn’t exactly up there on the list of things that Charlie Bradbury was good at.

“This isn’t funny, you ass!” she finally snapped at Dean, who had been wearing the absolute biggest shit-eating grin Charlie had ever seen from the moment his boyfriend of nearly six months had walked into the classroom and disrobed. “And I can’t _believe_ you didn’t warn me ahead of time. What the hell?!”

Not even bothering to look up from his own sketch, Dean smirked. “What? It’s funnier this way. Besides, what’s the big deal? It’s not like Cas is a stranger or anything: you’ve hung out before.”

“Not while he was _literally hanging out!_ ” she hissed, jerking her head at Cas, who was sprawled nonchalantly across a chaise lounge in the center of the classroom. “Like, it’s bad enough that I know the guy, but also, uh, _he’s a guy_. A _naked_ guy. Which, in case you haven’t noticed, isn’t really something I’m familiar with! Like, how do you even _draw_ dicks???”

“Well, I’d say it’s not that _hard_ , but—”

“God _damn_ it, Dean, I am _losing_ it here!” she pleaded. “HELP!”

“Look,” said Dean, still bent over his sketch—had he even looked up _once?_ “Just think of mushrooms, okay? You know, wiggly, fleshy mushrooms.” 

He threw her a wink, and in that instant, Charlie felt like she could stab him through the neck with her pencil and have absolutely zero regrets. Before she could follow through with that thought, though, Dean signed his sketch with a flourish and stood up to hand it in, the first in the class to finish.

“What can I say?” he said, shrugging lightly at Charlie's death glare. “I’ve had lots of practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Just Think of Mushrooms](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/184307671302/just-think-of-mushrooms-read-on-ao3-for)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
